hope_and_radiationfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
ROOT - ruimtekaart
LOADING SOL SYSTEM LIBRARY REFERENCE --- --- CROSS REFERENCING PLANETS / MOONS / STATIONS / OTHER OPERATIONS --- --- UPLOADING DSA STRATEGIC ANALYSIS BASED ON ENTERED SECURITY CLEARANCE --- --- REMOVING DATA IRRELEVANT IN SEARCH QUERY --- --- BUILDING DATABASE --- --- DONE --- Mercurius Venus Aarde In 2040 werd de Aarde getroffen door een allesvernietigende kernoorlog. Het is onduidelijk wie deze startte. ARES beweert dat de PAC de aanstoker was. De PAC is van mening dat ARES het hellevuur lanceerde. Sommigen suggereren dat derden vanuit het ineengestorte Rusland een aanval lanceerden en zo een tegenaanval van beide machtsblokken uitlokten. In ieder geval werd de Aarde verzwolgen door een vernietigend vuur en meteen erna ontoegankelijk gemaakt door nucleaire winter. De stratosfeer werd jarenlang grotendeels afgesloten van alle ruimteverkeer door as en brokstukken en ook in de onmiddellijke baan rond de Aarde verhinderden duizenden tonnen ruimteafval elke veilige landing. Pas erg recent heeft de DSA doorheen enkele schaarse getuigenissen van Spacer arbeiders geleerd dat de meeste radioactieve en andere deeltjes in de Aardse stratosfeer weer op de planeet zijn geland. Ook is het mede dankzij het harde werk van Spacer ruimploegen in dienst van UNEM dat de baan rond de Aarde grotendeels van afval werd vrijgemaakt. Via hen heeft de DSA geleerd van ARES operaties in het binnenland van wat ooit de Verenigde Staten waren. * Strategische analyse:'' De DSA oordeelt dat het van essentieel belang is om onafhankelijk van de wensen van PAC, ARES of UNEM eigen contacten aan te knopen en allianties en handelsbetrekkingen op te zetten met overlevers op de Aarde. De DSA oordeelt dat enkel een dergelijke samenwerking kan leiden tot Spacer overleving als onafhankelijke entiteit. Als dusdanig zal de DSA hiervoor alle mogelijke middelen beschikbaar stellen.'' Luna Destiny Station Tianchao Station 'Tianchao', of 'Hemelse Troon' in het Chinees, was de eerste menselijke vestiging buiten de Aarde met als doel de permanente bewoning door niet enkel hardwerkende pioniers maar eerder tienduizenden kolonisten in luxueuze condities. De eerste stappen voor de bouw van deze reusachtige habitat in de ruimte werden door de PAC alliantie reeds in 2025 gezet. Chinese offerbereidheid, Japanse technologie en Indische mankracht maakten deze ruimtestad al snel tot dé revelatie van de eenentwintigste eeuw. Niet langer zou de ruimte bekend staan om zijn ruwe omgeving: Tianchao Station werd het eerste baken voor de ultrarijken buiten de atmosfeer van de Aarde. De zachte temperatuur, spitstechnologische ondersteuning en 0.8G zwaartekracht maakten Tianchao werkelijk tot een 'Hemelse Troon' en zetten de andere machtsblokken op de Aarde aan tot gelijkaardige projecten. In 2040 slaagde Tianchao er als enige ruimte habitat in een baan om de Aarde (naast het 'Destiny Station' van ARES) in om de kernoorlog te overleven. Het is onduidelijk hoe dit kon, aangezien ARES duidelijk PAC als primaire doel had genomen en het station had bestookt met een vernietigend oorlogsarsenaal. Vandaag is Tianchao zonder twijfel de meest technologisch geavanceerde voorpost van de mensheid. En ook twintig jaar na de kernoorlog blijft PAC vanuit Tianchao in een bittere koude oorlog verwikkeld met ARES. * Strategische analyse:'' Het is momenteel onduidelijk wat de lange termijn doelstellingen zijn van de PAC binnen Tianchao. In contrast met de agressieve oorlogsvloten van ARES of de bureaucraten van UNEM blijft Tianchao eerder op zichzelf gericht, behalve tal van schaduwachtige projecten en een onstilbare honger naar ruwe materialen. De DSA raadt met klem aan dat operatoren afstand houden van Tianchao vooraleer meer informatie kan worden ingewonnen over hun intenties en hun kracht. Slapende honden bijten niet...'' Mars Deimos Phobos Mars blockade Asteroidengordel Ceres Ceres Shipyard Palas Juno Vesta Jupiter en verder Titan Titan heeft een atmosfeer met ongeveer dezelfde hoeveelheid stikstof als de Aarde, maar de twintig procent zuurstof die nodig is voor ademhaling door mensen. Toch is het de enige planeet of maan binnen het zonnestelsel die echt geschikt leek voor (betaalbare) terraformatie. Daarom dat... KOUD CHEMICAL FUEL DEPOT Hydrogen / Nitrogen voor Mars Productie met robotten: motoren / computers vanwege 100 Kelvin GOED VOOR INDUSTRIE SILICON Missie van Spacer gasmijnbouwers vermoord door PAC voor supercomputer constructie orbital ring & tether & robotten op de grond Constructie AI supercomputer 'Sleeper Ships'